


When Love Parts

by UPlover



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys lives start to become difficult as Andy and Molly are growing up. Here is a back story to the day Woody lost Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Parts

When Love Parts

by UPlover, Jan 9, 2015, 5:36:14 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Woody would never forget the day when he and Bo were separated, He never saw it coming. There was never an implication of there being a yard sale that day.  
Andy was in his room working on a chemistry project when he heard his mother's voice in the hall.  
Are you sure you don't want this anymore, Molly? You've had this since you were a baby."  
"Please, there isn't anybody in the whole sixth grade who have those kind of lamps."  
Woody almost blinked in front of Andy. Lamp?  
"Andy, do you have anything for the yard sale?" his mother called.  
"I got a box of old books right here, mom."  
Andy left the door open when he left and Woody leaped off the desk running to the door.  
"Woody, where are you going?" Jessie called after him.  
Nobody was in the hall as he ran to Molly's room.  
"Bo..."  
The lamp was gone.  
No it couldn't be true...  
He heard footsteps and went back to normal.  
Andy was back and sighed angrily. "Molly, stay out of my room!"  
Woody was placed in a spot where he couldn't see what was going on outside. Not Bo, don't let her be sold. Last night was the best of his life with the beautiful porcelain doll. It was a kiss that actually meant something.  
"Mommy, can I get this?"  
They were staring at the stars last night, talking and laughing, something they rarely did.  
"Let's look around more, I'm sure it will be here."  
And they were alone. The two hadn't been alone for some time with both Molly and Andy having friends over. They'd almost forgotten their feelings for one another.  
"Mommy, can I please get this?"  
It was the first time they ever said they loved each other.  
'You're beautiful like a star, Bo.' he said to her.  
'Oh Woody, I love you.'  
Woody's eyes went wide and he stared at the doll who rested her head on his shoulder.  
'I love you too.'  
With that they stared into each others eyes and kissed each other. It was a kiss like no other. He would love to re experience that one more time.  
"Excuse me, how much for this lamp?"  
Woody's heart burst.  
"Andy," Molly burst into the room. "Mom wants us to come down and help, did you hear me?"  
"It's hard to hear when you're annoying."  
Woody jumped to the windowsill just in time to watch as Bo was taken away by a little girl.  
The car disappeared down the street never to be seen again.  
Woody fell to his knees. "no, no.... no..."  
The tears came. "Bo..."  
The toys came out from their spots. Nona of them knew what to do upon hearing the sheriff sniffling. Woody was never one to show emotion.  
"Woody..."  
Jessie hopped on the windowsill and bent down at his side.  
"She's gone. They took her. Bo's gone."  
Woody collapsed in her arms. Jessie didn't say anything. She knew she just had to be here for the broken cowboy.  
Buzz also came up to the scene. If it weren't fir Jessie, he'd have no idea what to do. He never saw Woody this way before. He now knew never to take advantage of love.  
He patted Woody on the shoulder. "It's okay cowboy, we're here for you."  
Woody looked up into the street. I love you Bo, and that will never change.


End file.
